imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Death Anubis TR145WD
Death Anubis TR145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Special Random Booster Vol. 1 Rage Tiger. Face Bolt: Anubis The Face Bolt depicts "Anubis". In Ancient Egyptian religion, Anubis was the jackal-headed god of mummification, embalming and the afterlife. The design features the head of Anubis whilst printed onto a translucent blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Anubis *'Weight:' 2.86 grams Anubis is a translucent blue in color with rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between the round sides. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap. 4D Fusion Wheel: Death *'Weight:' 43.6 grams Metal Frame Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look. This gives it resemblance to Sol and Cyclone due to this. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with it's various scales, à la Quetzalcoatl. Core Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of Quetzalcoatl. When together, Death appears extremely larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before such as Flame and Scythe, being 12mm in height. Therefore, Death is known as the "Rotating Wall" because of this. Death is also very thick and rock-like in design due to it's "layers"; these layers, give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that greatly decrease the opponent's spin upon contact. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities; it lowers surface impact in order to increase Stamina. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. Also, in Attack Mode, the Energy Ring is raised up, appearing more visible and the Metal Frame has somewhat of a crown-like appearance. Also, Death's diameter is 45mm, it's radius is 22.5mm, and it's circumference is 141.3mm. The gap created by the Wheel in Attack Mode is not large enough to latch onto another Bey, and Death may be a better choice for battles other than Twisted due to Death's height, weight, width, especially it's balance as Twisted does bear problems concerning it's balance. In recent testing, Death has been obtaining excellent results as an Attack, Defense, and Stamina Wheel, making it a triple-threat in any mode. With this, Death may be considered for top-tier like Phantom, in the near future. Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) Triple Roller 145 (TR145) as it's name implies, is a Spin Track with three non-free-spinning wings similar to WD145 with three small free-spinning wheels on each wing. The wheels essentially "roll" in order to absorb shock like how rubber does. It is a translucent lime green in colour. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Category:Defense-Types Category:Beyblades